


in my world, the colour red does not exist

by Electric_Angel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Gyakuten Saiban 3 | Trials and Tribulations Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electric_Angel/pseuds/Electric_Angel
Summary: Makoto has a lot to reflect upon after the end of the Killing Game."Have you forgotten already?In my world, the colour red does not exist.These must be... my tears."





	in my world, the colour red does not exist

The colour pink was a colour that Makoto could safely say he was sick of at the end of his journey.

 

It was a tumultuous time during his period at Hope’s Peak Academy. Without a doubt, it had been one of the more troubling parts of his life, where what was meant to be his wonderful school life was turned into one of unending despair. **Despair!** He’d heard enough about that word! Despair this, despair that… It was a totally hopeless endeavour by the time it had dwindled down to six people; himself, alongside a few other friends. He was blessed, truly overjoyed to have at least those six survive such a horrible game. The circumstances surrounding the bigger picture may have been essentially unthinkable, but with the button in his hand, he mused to himself.

In this world, there were a lot of things that Makoto simply didn’t understand. The ideals of despair and hope, the basic human nature to turn on each other when presented with a motive… The lengths that people will go just to make a point. Someone as average him didn’t have any particular beliefs about what it meant to have hope and despair, but after being given the moniker “The Ultimate Hope”, he supposed that in the end, it was unwavering optimism that led to the future of the human race?

...Oh, who was he kidding? Just because he spent time with Toko didn’t mean that he knew how to wax poetic just yet. Hell, if he said any of that spiel to her, she’d be disgusted at the abuse of purple prose.

Anyway, as it stood, he hated the colour pink.

He loathed it.

Really, he did.

Pink was meant to signify love and compassion, inherent sweetness and kindness towards others and yourself. Makoto… saw it a different way. Walking into a crime scene utterly unprepared still caused him to retch, that searing hot pink staying well with him even after all this time.

 

( _Sayaka, murdered due to being stabbed in the stomach;_

_Chihiro, murdered via blunt force trauma from a dumbbell;_

_Taka and Hifumi, both murdered through blunt force trauma from a hammer;_

_Sakura, committing suicide by ingesting poison)_

 

All that Makoto could remember were splotches of pink everywhere. Pink where red would have been, visible despite all the darkness in the room; even now, the shade made his face turn green. Why must it have been pink? Pink, pink, pink. Love, compassion, sweetness—despair, death, destruction. The juxtaposition was damn near giving him whiplash. How could such a wonderful colour be used to signify someone’s death? It was heartbreaking, sincerely, thinking about people who had—at one point of time or another—had been his friends, reduced to just corpses.

Oh, he was getting all sentimental again. Despite his needlessly depressing words considering the situation at hand, he didn’t want to just forget the people who he had lost. It just… It’d be unfair! It’s not fair that the only trace of these friends, the people who he liked and possibly even cared for even more than that… It’s not fair that they would die here. He wanted to remember them.

Even as the five people looked at him, expecting him to push the button so they could leave, he felt some sort of hesitation grip his veins as he gazed onto it. Steadying his breath, Makoto Naegi closed his eyes, before letting the tears (of joy, relief, sadness, feelings he never thought he’d feel at a time like this) drop down, memories flashing through his head. He remembers everyone and how they made his life better.

 

_Sayaka Maizono:_ _Ultimate Pop Sensation, one of his friends even before Hope’s Peak Academy; knew each other since middle school after he helped save a crane—_

_Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star; an amazing baseball star who had dreams of maybe starting his own band one day—_

_Mukuro Ikusaba: Ultimate Soldier; she was one of the more quiet girls, he knew, but in another life, he felt as if they would have been friends—_

 

The tears kept falling at slowly increasing speeds. He wasn’t crying out of despair, but only to rid himself of emotions that he knew he had to get out as soon as possible.

_  
Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer; a young man who, despite his inferiority complex, was one of the strongest people that Makoto ever knew— _

_Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader; despite his ferocity, his rough and tough exterior belied a man who never backed down on his promises—_ _  
_

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral Compass; a hard worker who believed that it was being an upstanding citizen that would help bring about change—_

_  
_Slowly, but surely, Makoto felt a hand on his left shoulder. A gloved hand that belonged to a friend of his began to methodically rub his shoulder, providing a bit of comfort as he went over the people he lost.

  
_Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Creator; though his eccentricities were a bit too much for Makoto to handle at times, he was a well-meaning person at heart—_

_Celestia Ludenburg: Ultimate Gambler; even after she rid herself of her old identity, it’s hard of Makoto to fault a mysterious individual like her—_

_Sakura Ogami: Ultimate Martial Artist; a woman whose honour defined all of her actions, and definitely one of the strongest people Makoto knew in terms of physical ability—_  


“It’s alright, Makoto,” Kyoko softly whispered. As the tears slowed down, the weight on his shoulders slowly lifted, and he smiled, looking into her eyes as he looked at his friends now. It was hard for them to look him in the eyes, but the graduation ceremony is an arduous process. Though his friends may have perished a while ago, the people next to him now were worth every second of his time at Hope’s Peak Academy.

  
**Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro; someone whose heart was bigger than the Earth itself and then some—**

**Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny; though his way of words was terse and blunt, he was dependable when needed—**

**Genocide Jack/Jill: Ultimate Murderous Fiend; though by proxy Makoto wouldn’t necessarily call her a friend, she was at least somewhat nice to talk to—**

 

Kyoko rubbing his shoulder soon brought him out of his stupor, smiling as he looked up at the door. Makoto had something to do, and he would do it after he finished his reminiscing.

 

**Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy; a girl that speaks whatever’s on her mind regardless of if it’s appropriate or not—**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant; weird, sure, but it’s his quirks that makes him a reliable person at the end of the day—**

**Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Detective; a woman who was a wonderful detective and an even better friend, judging from how easily her and Makoto got along—**

 

With the weight of his emotions off of his chest, Makoto smiled, before pressing the button that would set them all free. Soon enough, the hope they had been clinging onto would show itself at last, and any other horrific memory would be left behind at Hope’s Peak Academy. Even if he carried a piece of everyone with him as he travelled from this point onwards, he would leave this school behind. He would bring hope to a world wracked by despair. It was in his nature as the Ultimate Hope.

**Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Hope; himself, and he’s not exactly interesting since he** **_was_ ** **the Ultimate Lucky Student at first, but he got this far and he won’t give up now—**

Pushing the button, Makoto smiled.

 

He would never have to experience pink despair in his life from that point onwards, he hoped. Not with Kyoko and the others looking after him.

* * *

_Have you forgotten already?_

_In my world, the colour red doesn't exist._

_These must be... my tears._

 

**Author's Note:**

> In which I decided to be clever and take a line from Trials and Tribulations and apply it to Danganronpa.
> 
> Playing the first game took a lot out of me emotionally despite knowing most of what happens. I made this as a way to deal with how I felt at the ending, and how I thought Makoto may have felt. Listening to an hour of The Fragrance of Dark Coffee kicked me into gear, so to speak.
> 
> I also made this fic in order to show that I'm not dead in terms of writing other things.


End file.
